7 Days
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Syok! Itulah yang dialami oleh Miku ketika tahu bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah ... / "Jadi, kau itu … homo?"/ "I-itu …"/ "Apakah ini hukuman dari langit karena aku adalah seorang fujoshi?"/
1. Chapter 1

7 Days

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Len x Miku

Slight Pairing: Len x Piko

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: Bad, Miss Typo's, slight YAOI content, OC nyempil, alur nggak woles, and OOT

Summary: Syok! Itulah yang dialami oleh Miku ketika tahu bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah ... / "Jadi, kau itu … homo?"/ "I-itu …"/ "Apakah ini hukuman dari langit karena aku adalah seorang fujoshi?"/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 of 7:

First Day

(Pernyataan)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, Miku mengira kalau teman sekelasnya berbohong tentang hubungan orang yang disukainya, Len Kagamine, dengan Piko Utatane. Awalnya, ia mengira itu hanya gossip buruk karena Len dan Piko terlalu dekat. Awalnya, Miku mengira kalau itu hanyalah berita miring dari para Len Haters. Sampai pada akhirnya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat adegan itu. Adegan dimana orang yang disukainya nampak sedang melakukan adegan mesra dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Len …," gumam Miku lirih.

Gadis itu … terlalu syok. Kepalanya kini terasa berat. Tubuhnya melemas, seolah tak kuat berdiri. Disaat ia berpikir untuk membaca novel dengan tenang ditaman belakang sekolah, ia malah melihat adegan yang sangat membuatnya syok berat itu.

"M-Miku, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Len gugup setelah ia menyadari kehadiran Miku.

Miku hanya bisa terdiam membatu. Gadis itu terlalu syok. Ia butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuat koneksi otaknya tersambung lagi antar satu sel dengan sel lainnya. Mulutnya nampak terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

"A-ah," pekik Miku pelan.

Bahu gadis itu gemetar. Gadis itu bahkan tidak dapat menitikkan air mata. Justru gadis itu hanya mengulum senyuman miris.

"M-maaf telah mengganggu kalian," ucap Miku sambil membalikkan badannya.

Gadis itu melangkah pergi, menjauhi taman sekolah yang merupakan tempat dimana kejadian itu berlangsung.

*Flashback*

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memasuki kelas dengan pandangan syok.

"Ne, ada apa, Lily-chan?" tanya Tei.

Miku menoleh, menatap Lily yang nampak memegangi kepalanya. Lily –gadis berambut pirang itu– nampak seperti orang yang baru saja syok berat.

"A-aku … ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku untuk melihat orang yang saling menyukai sesama jenisnya," jawab Lily sambil duduk dikursinya.

"Hah?" Miku memekik terkejut.

"Len … dia … pacaran … dengan … Piko," lanjut Lily lagi dengan terbata-bata.

"HAH?!" pekik Miku dan Tei berbarengan.

Rupanya, pekikan tersebut mengundang perhatian Gumi dan SeeU. Kedua gadis itu langsung menghampiri Lily, Miku, dan Tei yang nampak sedang 'asik' mengobrol itu.

"Len dan Piko … mereka ternyata homo," ucap Miku syok.

"APA?!"

*Flashback End*

Semenjak itu, Miku selalu syok. Lalu parahnya lagi ialah hari ini, hari dimana ia melihat adegan live tersebut yang terasa menusuk hatinya.

Jujur, Miku suka dengan Len. So, ketika melihat kejadian tersebut dirinya sangatlah syok, amat sangat syok.

"Miku, ng … aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Len dengan nada serius. "Cepat ikut aku ke atap sekolah!"

Miku menghela nafas pelan. Kakinya melangkah dengan gontai mengikuti Len menuju atap sekolah. 'Pasti dia ingin membicarakan tentang itu,' batin Miku.

Kreet! Len membuka pintu atap sekolah. Tempat itu nampak sepi, layaknya gudang yang tak terpakai. Setiap inchi dari ruangan tersebut pasti akan selalu dijamah oleh halusnya debu.

"Ng … jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Miku gugup.

"Soal yang tadi … kau lupakan saja ya," kata Len sedikit gugup.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja? Aku bahkan lebih setuju kau berpacaran dengan cewek dibandingkan dengan cowok!' batin Miku histeris. Ingin sekali rasanya gadis itu menjambak rambut panjangnya sampai rontok saking frustasinya. Oke, Miku emang fujoshi, tapi semua gadis fujoshi juga pasti bakalan syok bukan kalau orang disukainya ternyata adalah seorang cowok penyuka sesama jenis, kan?

"Jadi, kau itu … homo?" tanya Miku ragu-ragu.

"I-itu …," rona merah (yang entah maksudnya apa itu) nampak muncul dikedua pipi mulus Len.

'Demi, Tuhan! Apakah ini hanyalah mimpi buruk semata?' batin Miku histeris (untuk yang kesekian kalinya). Gadis itu terlalu syok untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang sungguh amat sangat menyedihkan ini.

"Iya … aku itu … ng … h-homo," jawab Len terbata-bata.

Jderr! Petir seolah menyambar disiang hari. Pandangan Miku kini memburam sempurna. Gadis itu nampaknya terlalu syok dengan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini.

"Oke, jadi kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya Miku yang berusaha setenang mungkin agar Len tidak tahu bahwa Miku sedang syok berat.

"Sembunyikan ini dari yang lain," jawab Len dengan nada datar.

"O-oke," balas Miku ragu-ragu. "Tapi, apa alasanmu bisa menjadi –ehm seorang yang ya … seperti itu?"

"Ini bermula ketika aku patah hati, lalu Piko pun datang ke kehidupanku dengan senyumannya yang manis, seolah menentramkan isi hatiku. Lalu, aku pun menembaknya seminggu yang lalu dan dia menerimanya," jawab Len sambil menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya patah hati membuat otakmu menjadi bermasalah," komentar Miku dengan nada datarnya yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Hahaha … tapi aku berjanji, aku menjadikan seorang gadis sebagai pengantinku kelak jika gadis itu berhasil mengembalikan sifat kenormalanku itu," tawa Len.

"Lalu, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Ya … entahlah, bisa siapa saja," jawab Len. "Sudah yuk! Kita kembali ke kelas."

Miku mengangguk perlahan. Tapi entah mengapa, gadis berambut hijau panjang itu merasa ada sedikit harapan yang tersisa untuknya.

* * *

Kringg! Kringg! Bel istirahat tersebut berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang, saat dimana kita akan menghabiskan seluruh bekal yang kita bawa dari rumah.

"Apakah ini hukuman dari langit karna aku seorang fujoshi?" tanya Miku frustasi entah pada siapa. Sepertinya dia itu masih syok.

"Eh? Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Kokone, sahabat Miku dari SD itu.

"Aaaa! Pokoknya aku kapok jadi seorang fujoshi!" teriak Miku histeris.

"A-ano … ada apa?" tanya Kokone semakin bingung.

"Orang yang aku suka … dia … ternyata … seorang … homoseksual," jawab Miku terbata-bata.

"Wah, itu bagus dong! Akan ada adegan yaoi live setiap harinya," kata Kokone sambil ber-fangirling ria.

"Tapi rasanya ini seperti hukuman dari langit karena aku itu seorang fujoshi," kata Miku dengan lesu.

"Huh, dasar!" ucap Kokone ketus. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke Sakura Haruka-san dan Aiko Natsumine-san? Kudengar mereka berdua ialah orang yang paling jago meramal gitu. Siapa tahu aja mereka dapat meramalkan kalau Len-san itu bisa menjadi normal."

"Eh? Haruka-san dan Natsumine-san dari kelas 2 – 3 itu, kan?" tanya Miku memastikan.

"Yup, kau benar," jawab Kokone.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana," kata Miku sambil bergegas menuju kelas 2 – 3.

"Semoga beruntung," ucap Kokone sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Miku segera berjalan menuju kelas 2 – 3 dengan tergesa-gesa.

"A-ano, apa Haruka-san dan Natsumine-san ada disini?" tanya Miku gugup. Maklumlah, diakan belum pernah masuk ke kelas 2 – 3.

"Oh … kau mencariku," ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek. "Salam kenal, namaku Sakura Haruka."

"Lalu, aku yang namanya Aiko Natsumine," ujar seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang.

"B-bisa tolong ramal aku? A-aku ingin sekali diramal," pinta Miku.

Sakura dan Aiko langsung saling pandang.

"Boleh," kata Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi, kau ingin diramal apa? Masalah percintaan? Masalah keuangan? Atau hal-hal yang lain?" tanya Aiko sambil memegang bola berbentuk kristal yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya itu.

"Ng … begini, aku sebenarnya jatuh cinta sama seseorang. Tapi rupanya … orang itu ialah seorang yang homo. Jadi, apa aku masih punya harapan?" tanya Miku sambil menceritakan nasib kisah cintanya.

"Wah, wah, itu sangat rumit sekali," komentar Sakura.

"Huaaa … terus bagaimana?" tanya Miku sambil teriak frustasi sehingga membuat anak kelas 2 – 3 menjadi keheranan.

"Tenang saja, masih ada kesempatan kok," ujar Aiko sambil menepuk pundak Miku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Miku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yup, itu benar," jawab Sakura. "Menurut ramalanku, kau –ah atau mungkin hanya kau yang bisa merubahnya dalam waktu seminggu. Em … dihitung mulai hari ini."

"Masa' sih? A-aku rasa itu cepat sekali," komentar Miku tidak percaya.

"Hey, hey, jangan remehkan ramalan kami," tegur Aiko. "Lagi pula kau tenang saja, kami pasti akan membantumu kok! Jadi, pas hari Senin depan, kami jamin kau dan dia sudah bakalan pacaran."

"Ah, masa' sih?" tanya Miku tidak percaya.

"Iya, kau dan dia pasti akan pacaran," jawab Sakura. "Pertama-tama, yang kau lakukan nanti setelah jam pulang sekolah adalah mengajaknya pulang bersama."

"Tapi arah jalan pulangku dan dia berbeda," sela Miku.

"Oh, ayolah! Rumah dia pasti hanya jauh sedikit dari rumahmu, kan?" kata Aiko.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Miku heran.

"Kami peramal, ingat?" jawab Sakura sambil memutar pandangannya.

"Oke, jadi pulang sekolah hari ini ya?" tanya Miku memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Aiko. "Semoga beruntung ya!"

"Ya," jawab Miku singkat sambil beranjak menuju kelasnya karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat kedua akan berakhir.

* * *

Kringg! Kringg! Bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat semua murid langsung bersorak gembira.

"Len, kau mau pulang bareng denganku?" tanya Miku dengan nada seceria mungkin. Agar rasa syok dihatinya tidak terlihat.

Jujur saja, melihat muka Len membuat Miku jadi teringat kejadian dimana Len sedang berciuman mesra dengan Piko ditaman belakang sekolah. Sehingga, rasa syok dihati Miku belum sepenuhnya menghilang walaupun Sakura dan Aiko (yang merupakan peramal 'gaul') itu mengatakan bahwa gadis berambut teal itu masih memiliki harapan. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Miku itu antara percaya dengan tidak percaya sih. Lagian, secara logika mana mungkin cinta (dalam artian menjadi sepasang kekasih) bisa terbentuk dalam waktu seminggu? Walaupun jatuh cinta bisa terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari tapi tetap saja, rasanya mustahil.

"Boleh," jawab Len. "Kau naik sepeda, kan?"

Miku langsung terdiam ditempat. Gadis itu lupa kalau dia dianterin kesekolah karena sepedanya sedang rusak dan pastinya Miku harus pulang jalan kaki. Terus, Len-nya gimana dong? Ah, rasanya Miku ingin teriak merutuki kebodohannya. Lagi pula, mana mungkin Len yang kece badai cetar membahana itu mau memboncenginya sampai kerumah?

"A-aku lupa kalau sebenarnya aku tidak bawa sepeda," jawab Miku pelan.

"Oh … mau aku boncengin?" tanya Len menawarkan.

Miku serasa ingin mencubit pipinya. Demi apa tadi Len menawarkan boncengan kepadanya? Ah, atau justru ini hanya mimpi semata? Jika ini beneran mimpi, maka Miku tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya sesegera mungkin. Tapi sepertinya, ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan boleh saja," jawab Miku gugup.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Len sambil tersenyum.

Mereka kini berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Len segera mengambil sepedanya yang berwarna hitam gelap dengan model seperti sepeda-sepeda zaman dulu. Ah, mungkin Len adalah pecinta sepeda 'Classic' ala zaman dulu.

"Ayo naik," ucap Len sambil menepuk tempat duduk boncengan dibelakangnya.

Miku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia duduk perlahan dibelakang Len. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepeda itu melaju menjauhi gedung sekolah yang bercat putih-hijau tersebut.

"Aku berat tidak?" tanya Miku takut-takut.

"Iya," jawab Len tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Huh, kalau begitu cepat hentikan laju sepedanya dan turunkan aku sekarang juga," ucap Miku ketus.

"Ahahaha … aku bercanda kok," tawa Len.

Miku hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf, maaf, kau jangan marah begitu dong," pinta Len.

"Enggak ah, enggak mau! Lagian Len bercandanya nggak lucu," balas Miku ketus.

"Aku minta maaf, Miku-hime," ucap Len. "Tapi kalau Miku-hime marah terus, nanti cantiknya ilang loh."

"U-uh, yaudah kau akan aku maafkan," balas Miku dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Hahaha …," tawa Len senang, karena berhasil menggoda gadis bermarga 'Hatsune' itu.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok gadis –ah bukan! Maksudku sesosok lelaki berambut keperakan nampak menatap sinis kearah mereka berdua, tepatnya kearah Miku.

"Awas kau, Miku Hatsune," geram lelaki itu dengan nada penuh kebencian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yap! Saya dateng lagi dengan fanfic baru. Ng … rencananya sih fanfic ini hanya dibuat seven-shoot saja dengan karakter words yang tidak terlalu banyak. Ya … sekiranya hampir mirip sama drabble lah ….**

**Last words, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Balesan review non-login:

-Guest: HomoLen … yup disini Len jadi homo, biar greget XD

Apa yang akan dilakukan Piko? Ah, lihat saja dibeberapa chapter kedepan. Niatnya sih, saya pengen bikin Miku punya banyak saingan :D

Last words, thanks for review! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

7 Days

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Len Kagamine x Miku Hatsune

Slight Pairing: Len Kagamine x Piko Utatane

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: Bad, Miss Typo's, slight YAOI content (mungkin cuma sekedar adegan kiss doang), OC nyempil, EYD tak beraturan, and OOT

Summary: Syok! Itulah yang dialami oleh Miku ketika tahu bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah ... / "Kau lupa kalau besok ada study tour?"/ "M-mulai dari sekarang, aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu seperti semula."/ "Jadi, ada saingan lain selain Piko-san, eh?"/

*) Special thanks to Caramel and Nepal yang kedekatan kalian membuat saya merasa kalian cocok sebagai pasangan Yaoi dan membuatku memiliki ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic abstrak ini XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 of 7:

Second Day

(Afternoon Time)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku hanya bisa terdiam membatu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dihadapannya, nampak adegan live Shounen-ai dimana Len dan Piko saling berpelukan mesra.

"Yo, Miku!" sapa Len dengan cengiran lebar, seolah tidak bersalah.

Jujur saja, dipagi hari yang cerah ini … Miku bermaksud belajar Matematika untuk ulangan nanti ditempat yang sepi dan damai ini. Namun sayangnya, ditempat yang sepi dan damai ini telah berubah setelah Len dan Piko melakukan acara 'Morning Hug' ala Yaoi sehingga tempat ini terasa telah … 'ternodai'.

"Dasar, pagi-pagi udah mesra-mesraan aja!" seru Miku ketus. Setelah, ia berhasil melancarkan kinerja otaknya akibat syok sebentar tadi.

"Sekali-kali boleh lah," balas Piko sambil memeluk mesra lengan Len. "Iya kan, Len-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Piko-chan," jawab Len dengan senyuman lebar yang sempat membuat rona merah dikedua pipi lelaki berambut keperakan itu.

"P-piko–chan?" mulut Miku ternganga lebar. Gadis itu merasa otaknya akan semakin 'konslet' jika berhadapan dengan sepasang Shounen-ai live seperti ini. Ah, rasanya gadis itu ingin segera pulang kerumah dan membakar seluruh doujinshi yaoi mulai dari yang 'normal' sampai yang 'Rate M+' miliknya agar rasa stress-nya berkurang.

"Kau lupa kalau kami itu sepasang kekasih, eh?" tanya Len sambil memeluk mesra Piko.

Glek! Miku menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin kini telah mengalir dari sudut keningnya. Yang benar saja! Bahkan Miku Hatsune berharap kalau kejadian Len x Piko itu hanya mimpi semata. Tapi sepertinya, takdir berkehendak lain. Ah, sungguh (mungkin) berat juga nasib Miku ini ….

"Y-yang benar saja! Aku bahkan berharap itu mimpi," jawab Miku pelan.

Piko memandang sinis kearah Miku. Lengan lelaki itu kini semakin memeluk erat lengan Len. Mukanya nampak menunjukkan kalau ia sangat membenci gadis berambut hijau teal tersebut.

"Jadi kalau begitu …," Chu! Dalam sekejap, Piko langsung mencium mesra pipi mulus Len. "Kau pasti sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi, kan?"

'Oh, My God! Demi cintaku pada seluruh komik doujinshi yaoi yang ada dirumahku, bisa nggak sih mereka nggak sampai lengket banget kayak gitu?' batin Miku frustasi. Sedangkan Len? Ah, lelaki berambut pirang itu nampak senyam-senyum nggak jelas setelah dicium oleh Piko.

"Kenapa sih kalian mesti semesra itu?" tanya Miku sembari menghela nafas. Entah mengapa ia merasa harapannya untuk mendapatkan Len sangat sedikit sekali. Yah, walaupun Sakura dan Aiko mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Len akan berhasil jadian dalam waktu semingu, tapi rasanya ….

"Karena kami … saling mencintai satu sama lain, tanpa peduli apa dan siapa diri kami," jawab Len sambil mencium balik pipi mulus Piko.

Mulut Miku langsung menganga lebar. Hatinya terasa tertusuk ribuan pedang samurainya Gakupo. Punggungnya serasa lemas seperti saat ia tidak sengaja meminum ramuan percobaannya Gumi. Mulutnya juga terasa kaku seperti terserang penyakit yang bernama 'sariawan'.

"Kalau kau terus begitu kau tidak bakalan bisa normal lagi, BAKAGAMINE!" teriak Miku kesal.

"Eh? Kau mau menjadi normal, Len-kun? Kau mau mengakhirin hubungan kita?" tanya Piko sambil menoleh kearah Len dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku tidak terlalu bermaksud seperti itu," jawab Len gugup.

"Dasar BAKA!" umpat Miku kesal sambil berjalan menjauhi taman belakang sekolah yang telah 'ternodai' oleh adegan Shounen-ai live tersebut.

Miku berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut dengan hati kesal. Setiap langkahnya, pasti Miku selalu mengeluarkan makian sejadi-jadinya yang ditujukan kepada Len. Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu … tidak akan pernah bisa move on dari lelaki berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum bak matahari yang bersinar terang itu.

"Ne, Miku-san!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"S-sakura–san? Aiko-san?"

"Miku, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Aiko khawatir.

Rupanya tanpa sadar gadis bermanik teal itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata disetiap sudut matanya.

"A-aku … tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," jawab Miku pelan, berusaha meyakinkan dua gadis yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ah, gara-gara Len ya?" tanya Sakura menebak.

"M-mungkin," jawab Miku ragu-ragu.

"Dasar! Kau itu mudah sekali ditebak," celetuk Aiko. "Sudahlah, daripada kau bersedih, sebaiknya kau dengarkan informasi dari kami. Semoga saja itu membuat hatimu cerah kembali."

"Informasi apa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Em … datanglah pukul 5 sore ke sebuah supermarket dekat rumahnya Len yang biasa orang tuamu kunjungi untuk membeli keperluan buat besok study tour. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang menarik disana," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman lebar.

"Eh? Besok study tour?" tanya Miku terkejut.

"Kau lupa kalau besok ada study tour?" tanya Aiko balik.

"Hehehe … iya," jawab Miku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil memasang senyuman polos.

"Dasar pelupa," ledek Sakura.

"Ah, enggak lupa-lupa banget kok! Buktinya aku udah beresin pakaian-pakaian yang akan dibawa dan ya … tinggal cemilannya doang yang belum," kata Miku.

"Wah, itu bagus!" seru Sakura bersemangat. "Tak salah kalau kita menyuruhmu pergi ke supermarket nanti sore."

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kalian tahu kalau orang tuaku sering ke supermarket dekat rumahnya, Len?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Kita itu peramal, kau lupa?" jawab Aiko dengan nada datar.

"Oh iya ya," gumam Miku tersadar. "Berarti kalian menyuruhku kesana berdasarkan ramalan kalian ya?"

"Yup, itu betul sekali," jawab Sakura.

"Kira-kira kalau aku kesana sendirian, akan terjadi apa ya?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Kalau soal itu … sebaiknya kau lihat saja nanti," jawab Aiko sambil tersenyum (sok) misterius.

"Eh? Kok kalian gitu sih?" tanya Miku memprotes.

"Soalnya kalau kita ceritain duluan pasti bakalan nggak seru lagi, kan?" balas Sakura. "Sudah ya, kami mau kembali ke kelas dulu. Pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai."

Sakura dan Aiko langsung berjalan santai meninggalkan Miku.

"Dasar dua orang yang aneh," gumam Miku.

Pada akhirnya, gadis berambut hijau teal itu segera kembali ke kelasnya, tepat pada saat bel pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

* * *

#At Supermarket 17.00

Miku memakirkan sepedanya. Tempat ini memang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, sehingga ia tidak terlalu letih untuk mengayuh sepeda berwarna biru keunguan miliknya itu.

"Selamat datang," ucap seorang karyawan disana sambil tersenyum (sok) ramah pada Miku.

Miku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tangannya meraih keranjang berwarna merah kecil. Uang yang ia bawa kesini memang tidak begitu banyak, tapi cukup untuk membeli cemilan kesukannya, yaitu Popcorn, Pocky rasa Milky Vanilla, biskuit negi, dan cemilan lainnya. Ah, membayangkannya saja membuat Miku serasa 'ngiler' ditempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, persaanku mengatakan bahwa tempat ini biasa saja, tidak ada hal yang menarik seperti yang dikatakan Sakura-san dan Aiko-san," gumam Miku sambil berjalan pelan menuju stand cemilan.

"Miku!"

Miku menoleh, mendapati seorang Len Kagamine. Disamping Len, terdapat gadis berambut pirang pendek berpita sedang asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Len?"

"Yo, apa kau kesini untuk membeli cemilan buat di bus?" tanya Len dengan senyuman lebar khasnya, yang membuat Miku serasa melayang keatas langit.

"Iya," jawab Miku singkat.

"Oh ya, ini kakakku, namanya Rin-neechan," ucap Len sambil memperkenalkan gadis berambut pirang pendek berpita yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Rin Kagamine," ucap Rin –kakak Len– sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Miku Hatsune," balas Miku sambil menerima uluran tangan Rin.

"Jadi, ini pacarmu, Len?" tanya Rin sambil menoleh kearah adiknya itu.

"B-bukan! Pacarku berambut keperakan sebahu," jawab Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, seolah mengisyaratkan kepada Miku agar mengatakan bahwa pacar Len itu perempuan, bukan laki-laki.

"Iya, pacarnya Len itu gadis manis berambut keperakan," tambah Miku spontan. Walau dihatinya rada-rada gimana gitu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa namanya?" tanya Rin penasaran.

Glek! Len dan Miku langsung menelan ludah mereka bersamaan. Mereka tidak tahu nama yang gender-bender yang pas untuk Piko.

"Ng … Silvery Utatane," jawab Len asal.

"Silvery? Apa dia orang luar?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Tidak juga, Otou-sannya orang Jepang sementara Okaa-sannya orang Amerika," jawab Len. "Ya … istilahnya berdarah campuran sih."

"Oh … begitu," kata Rin menanggapi. "Sudah ya, aku mau cari bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue yang dipesan sama Okaa-san. Kau cari saja cemilanmu bersama dengan temanmu itu."

Len menangagguk mengerti. Sementara Rin telah berjalan menjauh dari kedua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

"Mau jalan bareng?" tanya Len.

"Kalau boleh," jawab Miku.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju stand cemilan yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Miku, awas!" teriak Len.

Miku terkejut. Ia merasa tubuhnya didorong dari belakang. Namun saat gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, nampak Len berada dibawah tumpukan kardus-kardus susu.

"Len, daijoubu dayo?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Y-ya," jawab Len sambil meringis pelan.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Beberapa menit kemudian, munculah seorang lelaki yang merupakan karyawan supermarket itu.

"Gomen ne," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada bersalah.

"Ah, mondai na," balas Len sambil mencoba bangkit dari tumpukan kardus-kardus yang entah mengapa bisa jatuh seperti itu.

"Gomen ne, sepertinya tadi ada getaran gempa," kata lelaki itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula itu terjad karena gempa, jadi kita tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi," balas Len lagi.

"Um … pokoknya kami sangat minta maaf."

"Tak apa," balas Len untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi. "Ayo, Miku! Kita pergi mencari cemilan lagi."

Miku mengangguk. Namun mukanya nampak memerah karena Len (entah sadar atau tidak) menggandeng tangannya.

"L-len, tanganmu," kata Miku ragu-ragu.

"Ah, maaf," balas Len sambil melepas genggamannya. Entah mengapa, Len merasa (agak) berat hati saat melepaskan tangannya.

Kedua anak remaja itu hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaran karena mereka berdua nampak asik memilih cemilan yang akan mereka bawa nanti.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Kudengar, baru saja terjadi gempa disuatu tempat dan getarannya sampai kesini," tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil membawa beberapa bahan-bahan kue.

"Kami tidak apa-apa," jawab Len.

"Terus kenapa lenganmu agak biru seperti itu?" tanya Rin curiga.

"I-ini sudah ada waktu aku nggak sengaja jatuh dilapangan saat main bola kok! Sungguh! Onee-chan saja yang baru sadar," jawab Len agak gugup.

"Oh …," hanya itulah tanggapan Rin. "Kalau begitu ayo kita segera bayar."

Kedua remaja itu langsung mengangguk. Mereka kemudian pergi ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari supermarket itu bersama-sama. Langit kini telah menggelap.

"Len," panggil Miku dengan nada serius.

"Hn, nani?" tanya Len.

"M-mulai dari sekarang, aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu seperti semula," kata Miku.

Len hanya terdiam, sementara Rin yang tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Miku itu hanya memilih diam saja. Toh, lagipula sepertinya tidak ada gunanya Rin tahu maksud dari perkataan Len.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu ya, Len, Rin-san," ucap Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana sepedanya diparkirkan.

"Ah, iya," balas Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Miku nampak telah menjauh dari pandangan Rin dan Len.

"Jadi, maksud perkataan temanmu itu apa?" tanya Rin curiga.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Len gugup.

"Oh … begitu. Kukira yang dia maksud itu ingin mengubah dirimu yang gay itu," kata Rin dengan nada bergurau.

"M-mana mungkin sih, onee-chan! Aku kan normal! B-buktinya saja aku punya pacar perempuan," balas Len dengan nada gugup.

"Hahaha … aku bercanda, jangan dianggap serius," tawa Rin.

Len menghela nafas. Entah mengapa lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu merasa kalau kakaknya itu seperti seorang cenayang.

* * *

*Disisi lain*

Miku mengayuh sepedanya menuju kerumah. 'Pokoknya, aku harus bisa mengubah Len dalam waktu kurang dari 7 hari ini,' tekad Miku dalam hari.

Sementara itu, ada seseorang berambut keperakkan panjang tersenyum misterius.

"Jadi, ada saingan lain selain Piko-san, eh?" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum misterius. Kemudian, ia menghilang dalam gelapnya sebuah gang kecil disudut sebuah kota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

* * *

**Ini pendek banget sumpah! Entah mengapa mood saya rada hancur waktu ngetik chapter ini. Hohohoho … *pasang muka innocent***

**Maaf ya, kalau ada yang nggak terlalu suka sama pair ini ataupun sama pair Shounen-ai yang ada didalam fanfic ini. Soalnya saya rasa pair ini cocok buat dibikin fanfic dengan tema seperti ini :)**

**Last words, thanks for reading! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Balasan review non-login:

-**Shin**: Seram? Ah, masa' sih? XD *pasang muka innocent*

Fufufu~ aku nggak merasa Shin itu doyan yaoi-an kok! Tapi emang otak saya rada gimana gitu saat ini ._.v

Makasih udah nunggu, Shin-san '-')/

-**Miky-chan**: Udah dilanjut kok ;)

-**Yuka**: Nggak usah takut, Yuka! Saya sendiri fujoshi kok! Emang sih rada gimana gitu kalau pertama kali mikir kalau seandainya cowok yang kita suka jatuh cinta sama cowok . Tapi kalau dibayangin lagi seru juga loh *huwatt?*

Harem? Boleh dicoba juga tuh biar tambah greget XD

Makasih dukungannya, Yuka-san :)

-**Guest**: Jangan dibayangin, entar nggak nafsu makan loh XD

Gadis misterius itu yang (ngaku-ngaku) jadi tunangan Len dichapter ini, jadi pastikan baca sampa akhir '-')b

Makasih dukungannya!

-**Guest** (again [?]): Hayoo … siapa lagi? ._.v

Piko sifatnya kayak cewek? Suaranya aja udah lumayan kayak cewek loh ._.v

Iya, cewek punya love-rival cowok itu kan jarang. Malahan kemungkinan besar nggak ada. Tapi ini biar greget XD

Thanks udah review

**.**

**.**

**.**

7 Days

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Len Kagamine x Miku Hatsune

Slight Pairing: Len Kagamine x Piko Utatane, and Len Kagamine x Tei Sukone

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: Bad, Miss Typo's, slight YAOI content / Shounen-Ai Content (mungkin cuma sekedar adegan kiss doang), OC nyempil, EYD tak beraturan, Homo! LenPiko, Fujoshi! Kokone, and OOT

Summary: Syok! Itulah yang dialami oleh Miku ketika tahu bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah ... / "Tadi … kau ngomong apa ke Kokone-san? Kenapa ada LenPiko-nya segala? Terus apa maksudnya Sho-ai?"/

*) Special thanks to Caramel and Nepal yang kedekatan kalian membuat saya merasa kalian cocok sebagai pasangan Yaoi dan membuatku memiliki ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic abstrak ini XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3 of 7:

Third Day

(Villa Sukone dan Tunangan Len)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bus tersebut nampak melaju menjauhi gedung sekolah. Didalam bus nampak ketiga anak sedang berdebat mesra (?).

"Miku, kenapa kau ditengah? Dasar PHO!" seru Piko ketus.

"Aku melakukan ini agar kalian tidak berbuat hal-hal yang aneh," kata Miku tak mau kalah.

"Apa? Dasar PHO!" seru Piko.

"Dasar abnormal!" balas Miku ketus.

Oke, saya rupanya salah sangka. Yang bertengkar itu hanyalah 2 orang, sementara 1 orangnya lagi nampak duduk tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Ah, Miku-chan, kau mengganggu fantasi ria-ku tentang Sho-ai LenPiko," kata Kokone yang tiba-tiba saja ada disamping Piko dan sedang berdiri.

"Mou, kau jahat, Kokone-chan!" seru Miku. "Kalau kau mau berfantasi, mendingan kau bikin saja doujin tentang mereka. Kau kan jago gambar."

"Ah, iya ya! Kalau begitu aku bikin dulu," kata Kokone sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Miku menghela nafas. Diliriknya Piko yang nampak curi-curi pandang kearah Len. Sementara Len sendiri? Lelaki itu nampak melihat-lihat pemandangan.

"Tadi … kau ngomong apa ke Kokone-san? Kenapa ada LenPiko-nya segala? Terus apa maksudnya Sho-ai?" tanya Len bertubi-tubi.

"Ah, kau salah dengar, kok! Tadi yang aku dan Kokone bicarakan itu 'Lennyco'," jawab Miku asal. Nampak sedikit tetesan keringat dingin mengalir dari sudut dahinya.

"Begitu ya …."

Miku menghela nafas lega karena ajaibnya Len bisa mengiyakan saja hal tersebut.

* * *

*Sesampainya di Villa*

"Inikah Villa yang dimaksud?" tanya Miku heran.

Bentuknya mirip hotel dengan gedungnya yang terdapat 6 lantai. Belum lagi disetiap lantai ada café-nya. Selain itu, setiap lantai juga ada tempat pemandian air panas. Disetiap dinding bangunan tersebut terdapat lukisan-lukisan menarik dan beberapa barang-barang antik.

"Mirip hotel bintang 5, ya," seru Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-san, Aiko-san," pekik Miku.

"Hey, hey, kami sudah bilang kalau tidak perlu terlalu formal pada kami kan?" tanya Aiko heran.

"Gomen ne, ini sudah kebiasaanku jika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kelihatannya lebih hebat daripada aku," jawab Miku.

"Oya, kami punya info padamu," kata Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Pemilik penginapan ini adalah Tei Sukone-san. Dia merupakan murid kelas 2 – 2. Seorang gadis yang memiliki sifat Tsundere dan Himedere. Selain itu, dia merupakan ketua fans club dari Len Kagamine Club," jawab Aiko lengkap.

"J-jadi … apa dia sekuat Piko?" tanya Miku.

"TEN-TU-SA-JA!" jawab Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Bedanya, Piko merupakan saingan terkuatmu karena dia sekarang kekasihnya Len. Tapi kalau Tei, dia saingan yang kuat karena dia memiliki anak buah dan kecantikkan. Makanya kau harus berusaha menjadi cantik!" seru Aiko.

"Tapi, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku benci … berdandan," kata Miku.

"Kalau begitu cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan kita akan membawamu ke salon," perintah Sakura.

* * *

*beberapa menit kemudian*

"Etto … apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita ke salon?" tanya Miku khawatir.

Ketiga gadis itu nampak berjalan menuju sebuah salon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita kan diberi free time sampai jam makan malam," jawab Aiko.

Cling! Cling! Lonceng kecil itu berbunyi ketika mereka memasuki sebuah salon.

"Selamat datang di Beauty Dream Salon," kata seorang pegawai disana. "Apa yang kalian ingin kan?"

"Tolong buat dia sangat cantik! Gunting rambutnya yang panjangnya kayak mbak sadako itu menjadi sepinggang dan tolong di Yurufuwa hair. Lalu kasih dia masker rambut dan masker wajah," perintah Sakura. "Lalu –ehm, kami cukup di-creambath saja."

"Hai', Ojou-sama."

"Ano … bukankah nanti biaya-nya akan sangat mahal?" tanya Miku.

"Tenang saja, kami membayar semua-nya. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau kasih kami PJ Pizza dan steak ya!" jawab Aiko sambil nyengir lebar.

"Sudah, aku duga hasilnya akan seperti itu," gumam Miku.

* * *

*berjam-jam kemudian*

"Kau cantik sekali, Miku," kata Sakura.

"Benar-benar seperti Ohime-sama," tambah Aiko.

Penampilan Miku saat ini sama seperti di PV Worlds is Mine. Rambut hijau-nya diikal bagian bawah agar terlihat anggun.

"Oya, sebaiknya kau diet dan jangan terlalu banyak memakan daging!" saran Sakura.

"Begitu ya …. Tapi apa ini tidak merepotkan kalian?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini sudah menjadi pekerjaan kami si peramal dan si match maker," jawab Aiko.

"Souka …."

Langit mulai menggelap, dipadukan dengan kelap-kelipnya bintang dilangit. Sekarang saatnya makan malam.

"Eh? Kau mengubah gaya rambutmu, Miku?" tanya Kokone heran.

"E-etto, iya … begitulah," jawab Miku.

"Uwaah, kau nampak manis, Miku," puji Len.

Bletak! Tiba-tiba saja Piko datang dan menjitak kepala Len.

"Kau ingin mengkhianatiku ya, Len-kun?" tanya Piko dengan dark aura disekitarnya.

"E-eh, bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya …."

"BAKA!" seru Piko tsundere.

"Ara-ara~" kata Kokone riang. "Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi."

Untuk sekedar informasi, Kokone telah mengetahui hubungan antara Len dan Piko dari Miku. Awalnya sih mereka –Len dan Piko– kaget, tapi karena Kokone nggak terlalu 'norak' jadinya ya … tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan.

"Ssstt! Entar orang lain tahu!" bisik Len.

"Hehehe … gomen ne. Habisnya kalian lucu sih, si 'seme'-nya suka godain orang lain dan si 'uke'-nya tsundere. Kan greget," balas Kokone sambil nyengir lebar.

"Benar juga ya," kata Miku mangut-mangut.

"Ano … seme sama uke itu apa?" tanya Len dan Piko berbarengan.

"Demi majalah hard yaoi yang ada supermarket deket rumah, kalian nggak tahu apa itu 'seme-uke'?" tanya Kokone heboh.

"Rasanya kau tak perlu seheboh itu, Kokone," kata Miku sweatdrop.

"Ini kan aneh, Mik! Mereka itu 'seme-uke' versi real! Versi REAL!" balas Kokone.

"Sudah ah, aku tak mengerti apa itu seme-uke! Mending cari topik lain," kata Len.

"Yayaya … whatever," kata Kokone sambil memutar pandangannya dengan bosan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tahu tentang –em … pemilik penginapan ini? Aku dengar pemiliknya itu salah satu murid seangkatan kita," tanya Miku penasaran. Habisnya, dia udah kepo duluan sama si Tei Sukone itu sih.

"Dia itu …," entah mengapa Len tidak dapat meneruskan perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut putih panjang berwajah dingin muncul disamping Len.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" tanya Tei –gadis berambut keperakan itu– sambil menatap datar Miku.

"A-ah, tidak kok! Aku hanya bertanya tentang pemilik penginapan ini. Ng … itu saja," jawab Miku gugup.

"Yokatta ne … tapi sepertinya kau gugup sekali," kata Tei.

"Dia kalau bertemu dengan orang baru memang seperti itu, Tei," balas Len tiba-tiba.

"A-ano … aku dan Kokone mau mengambil pudding buat pencuci mulut dulu ya!" seru Miku sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kokone.

"C-chotto matte!"

Miku menengok kanan-kiri. Setelah merasa aman, ia mulai berhenti berlari dan melepas tarikannya pada pergelangan tangan Kokone.

"Sakit tahu," protes Kokone.

"Maaf," kata Miku dengan muka polos.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Kokone.

"Begini, kau tahu kan kalau tadi itu 'Tei Sukone'?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Aku dengar dari Sakura-san dan Aiko-san, dia itu ketua fans club-nya Len disekolah," jawab Miku.

"Eh? Masa' sih? Wajahnya kan terlihat datar dan dingin," kata Kokone tidak percaya.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku dapat informasi seperti itu dari kedua peramal itu," balas Miku.

"Jadi, kau mau bagaimana untuk kedepannya?" tanya Kokone.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku harus menanyakannya lagi pada mereka," jawab Miku.

"Tapi … lain kali kau harus berjuang sendiri. Suatu saat kan orang lain tidak akan dapat membantumu," kata Kokone.

"Hufft, iya juga sih," kata Miku menghela nafas.

Kini, mereka berjalan untuk mengambil puding. Setelah itu, barulah mereka kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Yo, kami kembali!" seru Miku.

"Sudah kembali rupanya …," kata Piko lesu.

Kokone menatap heran Piko. Namun setelah melirik kearah Len, Kokone sadar bahwa ternyata lengan Len dipeluk-peluk sama Tei –walau muka Tei terlihat datar, tapi matanya nampak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bahagia.

"Piko-chan … aku turut berduka cita …," kata Kokone sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Piko.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan, Kokone-san," balas Piko yang setengah merinding –entah kenapa.

"Ne, kami membawa puding untuk kalian semua," kata Miku riang. "Puding apel untuk Piko, puding pisang untuk Len, puding coklat untuk Kokone, dan puding vanilla untukku."

"Punyaku … mana?" tanya Tei dengan nada dingin.

"Etto … maaf, kami melupakanmu," jawab Kokone watados.

"Cih, kalau begitu … aku akan mengambilnya sendiri," kata Tei ketus.

Tei berjalan dengan angkuh. Namun pada saat dia berdiri disamping Miku ….

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan hati Len-kun …," bisik Tei dengan nada sinis.

Gadis itu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tidak mengerti dari Miku. Sementara itu, Len nampak menghela nafas lega.

"Len … apa suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku? –ehm, maksudku meninggalkan kami?" tanya Piko.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Len balik.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Piko lesu.

Miku menghela nafas. Harusnya sih, dia senang karena hubungan Len dan Piko sedang merenggang. Tapi rasanya, gadis itu terlalu berat untuk tertawa bahagia. Karena dia tahu … kalau Tei itu yang pasti membuat hubungan mereka seperti ini. Tei Sukone … seorang gadis yang merupakain 'saingan normal' Miku yang paling kuat.

"Hey, hey, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Kokone sambil berbisik –tentunya.

"Ya," jawab Miku. "Jujur saja, walaupun aku suka sama dia … rasanya agak kasihan juga."

"Kau benar," gumam Kokone. "Tei memang sangat berbahaya. Padahal kukira dia itu cewek tsundere yang sok manis, tak tahunya malah cewek tsundere yang punya banyak niat buruk –sama buruknya dengan karakter anime cewek yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan kisah fantasi harem aku dengan karakter anime cowok disana."

"B-begitu ya," kata Miku sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba Tei datang –yang untungnya seperti tidak mendengar percakapan antara Miku dan Kokone. Kalau Tei tahu kan bisa gawat. Apalagi katanya si duo peramal –Sakura dan Aiko– Tei itu memiliki banyak anak buah. Makin serem aja dah!

"Maaf menunggu lama," kata Tei angkuh.

"Cih," kata Kokone.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kokone-san?" tanya Tei dengan pandangan tajam kearah Kokone.

"Tidak," jawab Kokone sambil membuang muka.

Miku menghela nafas. Ditatapnya Len yang kini lengannya sedang dipeluk erat oleh Tei, sementara Piko nampak membuang muka –sudah jelas sekali kalau dia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan itu.

"A-ano … Sukone-san, kenapa kau memeluk lengan Len?" tanya Miku hati-hati.

Tei kini tersenyum seolah penuh kemenangan. Matanya nampak berkilat-kilat tajam.

"Kau belum tahunya?" tanya Tei sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Tei!" seru Len.

"Aku itu sudah bertunangan dengan Len," lanjut Tei lagi.

Brak!

Miku merasa kalau Piko meninggalkan meja itu. Kini, kepalanya terasa berat. 'Len … dan Tei … bertunangan?' batinnya syok. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin –tepatnya dua hari yang lalu– seorang Len Kagamine mengatakan kalau dia menjalin hubungan dengan Piko. Sekarang? Seorang Tei Sukone mengatakan kalau dia memiliki hubungan –apalagi si Tei bilangnya kalau dia bertunangan– dengan Len Kagamine. Coba? Apa nggak syok tuh?

Miku menatap miris hidupnya. Rasanya hatinya seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir. Miku sudah lelah! Rasanya ia benar-benar akan membakar komik yaoi-nya dan makan rumput sebanyak-banyaknya setelah pulang dari acara tour menyebalkan ini. 'Oh, Tuhan! Aku sudah lelah,' batin Miku histeris.

"Miku …," gumam Kokone khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini, Tei?" tanya Len dengan nada membentak.

Untungnya ruang makan tersebut sedang sepi karena telah malam dan telah memasuki pukul 8 malam.

"Sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu! Oyasuminasai, Len-kun!" kata Tei sambil mengecup pipi Len.

Miku menghela nafas.

"Apa-apaan kau, Len?" tanya Miku lesu. "Kau telah membuat Piko cemburu dan kau telah …. Argh! Sudahlah! Aku pusing dengan semua ini!"

Miku berlari meninggalkan ruang makan itu, menyisakan Kokone dan Len disana.

"Kokone-san …."

"Maaf, Len-chan. Aku mau menenangkan Miku dulu, sebaiknya kau cari Piko-chan," kata Kokone sambil berjalan meninggalkan Len.

Len hanya terdiam membatu.

"Kenapa dengan hidupku ini?" tanya Len entah pada siapa.

Len melangkah entah kemana. Yang jelas, ia harus mencari Piko.

* * *

*Ditempat Miku*

"Sudah aku duga kau ada disini," kata Kokone menghela nafas lega.

Miku terdiam, tidak menoleh ke Kokone sedikitpun. Mereka kini ada disebuah taman yang letaknya agak jauh dari penginapan. Tempatnya pun agak redup.

"Kokone … apa aku masih punya harapan?" tanya Miku pelan.

"Pasti kau punya harapan! Aku, Haruka-san, dan Natsumi-san akan membantumu sebisa kami," jawab Kokone mantab. "Kau tidak perlu takut kalah dari si Sukone-teme itu."

"Tapi …."

Kokone menepuk pundak Miku.

"Ayo, semangat! Kalau kau terlihat mudah menyerah seperti ini bukan Miku yang aku kenal! Miku yang aku kenal itu tidak pernah ada kata 'menyerah' dalam kamusnya!" kata Kokone memberi semangat.

"Arigatou, Ko-chan," kata Miku.

"Sama-sama, Mi-chan."

Miku menghela nafas lega. 'Masih empat hari lagi, aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi!' batin Miku bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

**Lama tak bertemu, ya! Maaf lama update-nya karena saya sendiri sempat writing block dan keasikkan nonton anime. Btw, anime summer sekarang bagus-bagus loh! XD #malah promosi#**

**See you in next chapter!**


End file.
